Wine is most frequently sold in glass bottles. With glass being fairly brittle material, transporting bottles in mass quantities is a delicate process. Oftentimes, glass bottles are shipped in the same container, and if the proper precautions are not taken, careless transport subjects the bottles to the dangers of being cracked open, thus wasting the product. At the end of shipment, there a need for marketing the shipped wine to the consumer. A common way of advertising wine is to place a display akin to a miniature billboard near the wine products. These displays would then generally present the supplier's and merchant's desired advertisement.
Therefore, there is a need to a method and apparatus that safely transports glass bottles placed in close proximity and is capable of being a point-of-sale advertisement at the merchant-consumer exchange.